


A New Found Freedom

by bellasan19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Discrimination, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Mutant Town AU, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, shady government agencies, transgender danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasan19/pseuds/bellasan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Amity Park against the world. So they send out a message. And the message is heard loud and clear. Amity Park takes care of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Found Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Lucifer’s and Matsuri’s fault. But they asked for more and I am weak to praise. So, so, weak.
> 
> Everyone has PTSD. Like for real. These fuckers need therapy so bad. 
> 
> Trans!Danny. Because Danny is always Trans as far as I’m concerned. 
> 
> No Phantom Plant or Mayer Vlad but Season 3 canon. Half way through sophomore year.

Danny glanced at Sam taking in the way she chewed on her pencil.

It made him nervous. Reminding him too much of how she was after the Undergrowth incident. And wow did he not need another repeat. He had enough on his plate catching ghost, avoiding Val and Vlad, keeping up with Dani and getting ghost news from Dora, Pandora, Clockwork, and Frostbite.

“Sorry I’m late, Sir. Spacial disturbance.”

Danny turned his head to see Ali Azer standing at the back door. He took in the layer of sweat over dark skin and the matting of her ponytail.

“Oh really. Which one was it this time?”

The girl aired out her shirt as she sat down. “The five minute walk between us and the Elementary school turned into an hour and a half run.”

Danny glanced over to the clock seeing it read seven thirty. He had to wonder why she was at the elementary school at six o’clock.

“What were you doing at the Elementary school at six in the morning?” He heard one student (Bucky he believed) ask.

“I take my brothers to school and Mar wanted to go in early to help out his teacher with the school play set. Any other questions?”

Danny shivered a bit at the monotone voice. He’d never say it out load but Ali gave him the creeps. He was pretty sure he hadn’t seen her make a facial expression since fifth grade.

“Well,” Mr. Lancer said, “now that we got that out of the way let’s get back to class.”

* * *

Tucker followed Danny as he dragged Sam into an empty class room. He seen the way Sam was acting and it made him worry.

“What’s wrong?”

Sam blinked, face schooled into the innocent expression. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Don’t try that on us Sam.” He cut in. “We know you too well for that to work.”

Danny nodded. “Tuck’s right. You’re acting really nervous and its making us worry.”

“Look it’s nothing.” Sam said. “I’ve got it under control.”

“You mean like when you tried to starve yourself because you refused to get near veggies but still could bring yourself to eat meat.” His voice sharp and unforgiving even as Danny winced and Sam expression went dark.

Tucker had nearly had a heart attack when he realized Sam had been serious about it, he knew that their after school activities had messed with them. He only ever got a good night sleep when snuggled up against a purring Danny. But Sam’s actions would have killed her if he and Danny hadn’t gotten involved.

(Not she was eating healthy since she typically only ate mushrooms and other fungus because they weren’t actually plants.)

He wasn’t taking it back though.

Sam glared at him while Danny’s eyes went back and forth between them.

“Fine,” the girl growled out, “but try not to freak.”

She started to lift her shirt and his face heated.

“Sam!! What are you doing???”

“Oh shush. I’m not going for indecent exposure here. Now look.”

Tucker stared at the extra slip of skin show and his mind scratched to a screeching halt.

“Is that a plant growing out of your chest?”

Sam glared at Danny pulling her shirt back down. “No of course not.”

“Holy hard drive.”

“You think’s it’s because of Undergrowth?”

Tucker wondered about that as he glanced at his PDA.

“I don’t think so. I mean even before Undergrowth. The plants in my greenhouse were thriving. Even the ones out of season. I just thought it was me being a better gardener but now, I’m not sure.”

Tucker licked his lip glancing between his friends. “I don’t think it was Undergrowth.”

Danny and Sam turned to him and he brought his hand up focusing for a second before electricity danced on his fingers. It was just a little thing but his friends were surprised.

“When did this happen?” Sam asked.

Tucker shrugged. “I’m not sure when exactly it started. But when was the last time I had to charge my PDA?”

Danny was silent for moment. “You think this is my fault?”

Tucker and Sam immediately went to protest. “No, I mean like. Being around me. Like I’m radioactive or something and being near me is mutating you.”

Sam paused and thought about it. “Maybe. But then Jazz and your parents would be mutating too. And nothing seems off about them, does it?”

Danny shook his head. “No more than usual any ways.”

“Look,” Tucker started, “we can talk about at lunch. We need to get to class before we’re late.” Sam and Danny nodded and the three exited the classroom and headed to their second periods.

* * *

“Hey Danny wha–”

“No time. Where’s Tuck?"

Sam took in the stiffness of Danny’s shoulders and the look on his face and grabbed his hand bring him over to where Tucker was flirting with some poor girl. She didn’t even pause as she grabbed the black boy and dragged her two friends into an empty classroom.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jazz has extra arms!!!!”

“I wait what? Care to repeat that.” Sam said because she had to have miss heard that.

Danny yanked at his hair in distress. “She’s got two extra sets of arms. I took her to Pandora, in the Ghost Zone, so she could get a handle on them. But for the love of the cosmos how are we supposed to hide extra arms. And it probably is from me. I mean it’s only a matter of time before my folks start mutating.”

“It’s not.” Sam turned to Tucker. “I was talking to Roxie–”

“You weren’t flirting with her?”

Tucker shook his head. “Nah, she’s got a boyfriend. Anyways I had heard her talking to Riley talking about how she froze her morning tea. Apparently she’s got Ice Powers like Danny. And what more Riley grew fangs and claws. And you don’t hang with either of them. So I doubt it’s you.”

“Maybe it’s the portal?” The boys glanced at her. “I mean like how the excess ectoplasm mutated the town with the weird tree and freaky fruit and stuff maybe it’s started mutating us.” She gestured to the turtle neck and pants she was wearing and the gloves Tucker sported.

“That does make since.” Danny said slowly. “But we should look up what we can on the subject with Jazz, when she gets back. We can’t guarantee it’s safe for us even if nothings been harmful yet.” Sam nodded her head as Tucker groaned at the thought of more studying.

“What are you going to tell your parents?”

“Well we should be able to convince them that Jazz, and you and Tuck, aren’t ghost. Since over shadowing doesn’t have physical side effects but…”

“But there’s a thirty percent chance they might try to dissect us.”

“Well thirty for Jazz, I’d say sixty for you and Sam.”

Sam sighed at the shit eating grin on Danny’s face and the dying cat notices Tucker was producing before grabbing both by their arms. “Come on boys we’ve got to get to Mr. Lancer’s class before we’re late.”

* * *

Jazz hunched over the books reaching out with one of her extra arms to get her bottle of water.

_Oh god! Don’t think about it. It’s not that weird. Your brother’s half ghost and he’s friends with a plant girl and an electrical rod. You’re still the normal one in the family._

“Honestly,” Jazz looked up at Sam, who had donned in her usual outfit showing off the plants on her body, “nothing written here says that this will be harmful in the long run.”

Jazz nodded as Tucker and Danny groaned. “From what I’m finding the ectoplasm shouldn’t hurt. In a way it wants to live so it latches on to the people with the most elasticity. Teen and children. The mutations are probably more extreme for someone who’s come close to death because their mind and the ectoplasm has a specific fear to focus on. Or who spends lots of time near the portal due to higher exposure rate.”

Tucker closed his book turning to face her. “So what, someone who almost drowns will be able to breath under water.”

Jazz tipped her head at the example and Sam sighed.

“So we have to worry about anyone under eighteen–”

“Twenty-six.” Jazz corrected absently.

“What?”

Jazz rolled her eye. “The brain is still in developmental stages until about twenty-six years of age. So there should be enough elasticity for the ectoplasm to mutate a person without causing any damage.”

“Okay, fine” Danny sighed, pushing his hair back, “we have to worry about anyone under twenty-six developing mutant powers.”

There was silence for a moment before, “So what are you two going to tell your parents.”

* * *

“Fascinating,” Jack said staring at the extra appendages on his daughter and taking the way she efficiently controlled them. He glanced at his son’s friends seeing the way electricity danced on Tucker’s finger tips and the way Sam moved the plants that were growing out of her skin. “So you kids believe it’s the ectoplasm that causing this?”

Tucker and Sam nodded as Jazz answered, “Yeah Dad. We looked it up. We think anyone under twenty-six when the portal opened will start mutating.”

Jack heard a mutter from behind him and knew his wife was going to look up some information on it so he’d have pliantly of time to question the kids.

“So what can Danny do?” Jack asked missing the panicked expression that flashed across Danny’s face and the sudden tension in the other three kids face. “I mean Danny spends a lot of time here so probably mutated too, right?”

There was a moment of pause and Danny flickered in and out of existence. “I got invisibility.”

“Really? Amazing. You kids don’t suppose you could answer some questions for me and maybe let me take some blood samples and stuff?”

The kids glanced at each other before shrugging consent.

“Perfect!!!”

He had spent the last hour and a half asking question on the kids’ mutations and taking plant and electrical samples from Sam and Tucker as well as the blood and skin samples he took from everyone before Maddie came back into the room.

“The kids are rights.”

“Well of course they are. Such bright kids they are ours after all.”

Maddie smiled at him and Jack felt a little warm in his heart remembering why he fell in love with her in the first place.

“But I have some bad news.”

Jack blinked, ignoring the disgruntled sounds from the children. “What could possibly be bad?”

“We’re going to have make announcement to the town.”

* * *

Maddie stared at the residents of Amity Park standing in front of City Hall. She sighed wondering how she was supposed to explain this without causing a panic. She guessed that some of the residents would take at least moderately well, after all the excess ectoplasm had mutated the town enough that they’d likely take it in stride. But it was the narrow minded ones she was worried about. Like Sam’s parents. She was such a good kid but Maddie would never understand how two people could be so close minded.

“Good evening residents of Amity Park. As you all know I am Madeline Fenton and it has come to our attention that the excess ectoplasm in Amity Park has begun to mutate any one under the age of twenty-six.”

There are cries of fear from the crowd.

“Now, now town folk there is no reason to panic! The mutation themselves should in no way be harmful to you or the children.” Maddie watched as crowed calmed at that information. “In fact, in some cases it may be beneficial. Such as the ability to breath underwater. For those of you who are still worried my husband, Jack Fenton” she gestured to big man standing at her side, “and I are always available to answer question. And if you do not feel comfortable coming to us, for whatever reason, I’m sure the doctors at Amity Park hospital would be happy to check you or your children over.”

Maddie sighed, stepping back and allowing the Mayor to move behind the podium and placate the town’s resident. While a perfectly fine public speaker, she would be the first to admit that calming the panicking masses was not where her expertise laid. But now that the announcement was made they could go on with their lives.

After all she could hardly see what anyone would make a big deal out of.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but I want to expand on my original snippet so it may take a chapter or two to get started. I’m sorry.


End file.
